


The night will be over soon

by Falloutboi27



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But Gabe doesn't know that, Duck and Gabe are like 17, Duck is bitten, Duck is immune au, Duck lives au/goes to Richmond au, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Season 3, TW: suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27
Summary: While out exploring the woods near Richmond, Gabe and Duck are attacked leading to Duck being bitten.
Relationships: Duck/Gabriel García
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The night will be over soon

“We should probably start heading back soon.” Duck spoke out loud as he tilted his head up to the darkening sky. His hand absentmindedly swung slightly in Gabe’s. “It’s gonna start getting dark and I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.” Gabe teased.

Duck bumped his shoulder into Gabe, gently knocking him a few inches to the left. Gabe snickered and bumped him back. The two continued on the play fight as they walked, attempting to even tackle each other. Duck wrapped his arms around Gabe’s waist, taking advantage of the two inches he had on the other to pin him against his chest. 

Gabe struggled against him and tried to push away from the other. Duck snickered, holding the Gabe snugly. He eventually stopped and rested against Duck, tilting his head up to narrow his eyes at the other. Duck smiled at him and leaned to kiss his nose, making Gabe scrunch up his face.

Behind Gabe, a branch cracked, and heavy, stumbling steps sounded. Duck looked over Gabe’s head with wide eyes. 

“Gabe, move!” Duck shoved Gabe to the side, making him fall to the ground.

The walker lunged forwards onto Duck. The teen stumbled backward, barely having time to brace himself. He struggled against the monsters, trying to grab his knife from his pocket. Having only one arm holding it back was becoming difficult. The walker grabbed onto Duck and pulled him off balance.

Duck was suddenly hit with a wave of pain as the walker sunk its remaining teeth into his shoulder. His knife fell from his hand as it tense up from the pain. Gabe appeared and grabbed Duck’s dropped knife and embedded it in the undead’s skill. 

The walker fell limp and down onto the ground with a thud. Duck inhaled deeply as he released tension from his body. Gabe was on him in an instance, hand landing on Duck’s arms as he looked him over.

“No, no, no!” Gabe’s hands tightened around Duck’s biceps. His eyes were wide as they landed on the bloody tear in the other’s bomber jacket.

“I’m okay.” Duck rushed out.

“You’re bitten!” Gabe’s voice cracked on the second word. “That’s- that’s the furthest from okay!”

“Gabe- Baby, look at me.” Duck grabbed Gabe’s jaw, tilting him up to meet his eyes. His thumb brushed the tears that were threatening to fall. “I’m okay, I promise. I’m not gonna turn.”

“Yes you are, you idiot!” Gabe snapped. “You know that’s not how it works!”

A choked sob tore through Gabe. Duck wrapped his arms around Gabe and pulled him back against his chest. He rested Gabe’s head against his uninjured shoulder, holding the back of his head.

“I can’t lose you…” Gabe’s voice was small.

“You’re not gonna.” Duck rubbed his boyfriend’s back soothingly. “Let’s just...let’s just head back home alright?”

“Ken…” Gabe pulled away. His eyes were already red when he looked up at him, tear tracks down his face. 

“It’s not safe out here, it’s getting dark. We can talk back home.” Duck wiped Gabe’s face. “If it helps you...you have your gun right?”

Gabe whimpered in distress but nodded. He reached and grabbed his pistol from the back of his jean’s waistband. He clutched the weapon tight, refusing to look at the other teen. Duck reached out and squeezed Gabe’s free hand. Gabe latched onto Duck’s hand, holding it almost painfully tight. 

Gabe’s eyes trailed back to Duck’s shoulder. A large patch of his brown jacket was now stained crimson as the wound continued to bleed. 

“Should at least get you cleaned up. Y’know...make it easier for you when….” Gabe trailed off.

“Don’t think about that.” Duck twinned his fingers with Gabe, starting the trek back to Richmond.

***

Duck could feel the familiar pangs of pain setting into his body. His shoulder felt stiff and stung, while his stomach had a small cramping ache. The gates of Richmond soon came into view and the pair picked up their pace.

The gates opened for them and Gabe tugged Duck inside, speeding past anyone trying to greet them. They entered the apartment build and hurried up the stairs to their floor. There were three apartments on the floor; Gabe’s family was on the right while Duck’s, and subsequently Gabe’s, was on the right. The final apartment on the right was empty.

Duck got his key out and opened up the door. They stepped inside and closed the door behind him, flicking on the lights. Duck kicked off his boots and carefully tugged off his jacket. 

He looked over the tear; “I can maybe fix this. Or slap a patch over it.”

“I don’t get why you’re so calm about this.” Gabe frowned. “Know what? Nevermind, just go sit on the couch. I’ll get the first-aid kit.”

“Gabe-” Duck cut off as the other left for the bathroom. 

He sighed and moved over to flop down onto the couch. Gabe came back in a moment later with the medical bag. 

“Take your shirt off.” Gabe was short with his statement.

“Only need to-” Duck stopped his flirt when Gabe glared at him. “Sorry, poor timing.”

Duck tugged off his flannel and undershirt and draped them over the armrest. Gabe sat down and started digging through the kit, taking out the bottle of rubbing alcohol and a rag. He didn’t speak as he doused the rag and started cleaning Duck’s wound. Duck hissed at the sting but otherwise was quiet.

Despite the clear irritation on his face, Gabe was gentle as he cleaned. After he took out a gauze package and tape. He opened the package and gently placed the thick pad over the bite, using the tape to secure it in place.

“There...I think that should do it.” Gabe sat the supplies aside.

“Wanna still go get dinner?” Duck asked unsurely.

“Even now you’re thinking about food?” Gabe rolled his eyes. “Mom said she was making spaghetti tonight. I’ll go and say you’re not feeling well and bring food over here.”

“I’ll go grab a shirt in the meantime….unless?” Duck raised a brow, smiling when Gabe snorted. 

“Go get a shirt, Dumbass.” Gabe leaned over and gave Duck a quick kiss before standing and departing from the apartment.

Duck stood from the couch and headed back the hall to the bedroom. His room, much like the rest of the small apartment, was cluttered with various nik-naks he had collected over time. Most were jars of rocks or shells he thought were cool looking, a couple of coins and far too many patches and pins. On a small shelf, he had a collection of animal bones and skulls. A few clothes items were tossed around the room, he had never been the neatest person, found it hard to keep track of. 

He grabbed the black t-shirt from where he had tossed it the night before, it had been too warm for a shirt. He must’ve straightened too quickly as his head started to spin. He stumbled back onto the bed, holding his head in his hands. Duck closed his eyes to try and ease the pounding in his skull. Air rushed in his ears and he had to fight down the need to vomit, taking a few deep breaths. He knew it would’ve started up soon but the sickness still knocked him off guard.

“I got food and juice boxes!” Gabe sounded from the main room. “Duck?”

“Be right there-” Duck was cut off by a coughing fit he tried to muffle with his hand. It made his throat raw and he could taste iron.

Memories of the last time he had been bitten flashed in his mind and he expected his hand to pull back covered in red. He was shocked to find it wasn’t, despite being able to taste it.

“Ken..?” Gabe’s voice sounded from the doorway.

Duck jumped and looked up to fear his fearful gaze; “I’m fine. Just-” He was once more forced into a coughing fit. 

This time he did feel something wet hit his palm. 

Gabe was at his side in an instant. Duck was breathing heavily as it ended, pulling his palm away. Sure enough, there were small splats of red along with some left on his lip. Gabe cupped Duck’s face and turned it to face him.

“I’m-”

“Shut up! You’re not fine, Kenneth!” Gabe cut him off. “You’re the exact opposite of ‘fine’!”

“Hey, hey…” Duck gently took hold of Gabe’s hands. “Come here.”

Gabe didn’t struggle as Duck pulled him into his arms. He moved so he was sitting on Duck’s lap facing him, hiding his face in his neck. He could feel the other shaking under him and held him tighter.

“We can do dinner later. Let’s just...cuddle for now” Duck said.

“Okay…” Gabe moved off of Duck and lay down on the pillows.

Duck came to lay next to him, pulling the blanket up over them. Gabe pulled Duck close, guiding him to rest his head on his chest. He was careful of the covered wound. Duck relaxed heavily on him, looping his arms around his waist. He sniffled and groaned under his breath.

“Get some sleep.” Gabe brushed his hand through the other’s messy curls. “I love you.”

“I love you too…” Duck managed to get out before drifting off.

Gabe stayed awake, absentmindedly playing with the other’s hair. He let his tears flow freely now that Duck couldn’t see. He knew full well he was getting out of this bed alone. 

‘ _ What if I wasn’t…? _ ’ Gabe found himself thinking as he looked down at Duck. ‘ _ One bite’s all it takes _ .’

Duck was already laying on him, all he had to do was stay put. He could just go to sleep with his boyfriend and that’ll be that. Honestly this wasn’t the first time Gabe has had these sorts of thoughts. But it’s been a while.

‘ _ No one will have to deal with me… and I’ll be with him. _ ’ Gabe’s tears came fast now. ‘ _ It’s better this way. _ ’

Gabe snuggled closer to Duck, hugging him as close as he could. He closed his eyes and tried to relax into Duck and just enjoy having him close, like nothing was wrong.

***

Gabe squinted his eyes against the morning sun hitting his eyes through the shutters. He groaned and pressed into the form next to him. An arm draped around his shoulders and there was some shifting before he felt a chin rest on the top of his head.

“You awake?” Duck’s voice mumbled above him.

“Do I have to be?” Gabe questioned.

“Well it’s like mid-morning and I want breakfast. Also maybe make out, so yeah you have to.” Duck sniffled and rubbed his nose.

Gabe snickered. “Breakfast  _ and _ making out? Sounds like heaven.”

Gabe’s eyes snapped open in realization, pushing himself up on his elbows. He stared down at Duck who looked up at him in confusion. He had his typical bedhead and a sleepy expression Gabe always found adorable.

“You okay?” Duck asked. 

“Yeah just are we...y’know...dead?” Gabe didn’t look at Duck.

“No, I’m pretty sure we’re alive.” Duck sat up, looking the other over. 

Gabe’s eyes landed on the gauze over Duck’s shoulder and frowned. So it was real and they were still alive. Duck followed his gaze before looking back at Gabe’s face. 

“See? Told ya, I’d be okay.” Duck grinned at him.

“Wait, yeah what the hell?” Gabe’s brain caught up to the present. He sat up properly to face Duck. “I mean, I’m glad you’re still here but...how?”

Duck sighed, running a hand through his hair; “It’s...hard to explain, honestly I don’t even really understand it myself.” Duck tilted to the side so Gabe could see the scar on the left side of his stomach. “You know this bite scar I said I got in a fight? That was with a walker.”

Gabe blinked in disbelief, reaching out to gently touch the discoloured skin on the scar. He had never really thought much about the scar, accepting the vague story Duck had previously told him. He knew the events still troubled Duck deeply or he never pushed for details.

“I don’t know but I’m immune to whatever the virus is. I just get sick, still feeling it actually.”

“You spat up blood…” Gabe pressed his palm over the scar, watching Duck in concern.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Duck coughed. “I should probably take it easy today.”

“Oh absolutely you are.” Gabe said sternly. “You’re not leaving this bed, Mister.”

Duck smiled, raising his hands in mock defense. He laid back down, shifting his shoulders a bit so he was comfortable without irritating his bite. Gabe smiled and laid back next to him. Duck pulled him over by his hip and gave him a kiss that Gabe reciprocated. 

They just enjoyed each other’s company as they wrapped up in each other’s arms. Duck brushed his fingers through the other’s hair as he laids against Duck’s chest.

After a long silence, Duck spoke up; “Hey, Gabe...what did you mean when you asked if we were dead?”

Gabe was quiet, keeping his face against the other’s chest.

“Gabe… were you expecting to be?” Duck was gentle and not pushing.

“I just…” Gabe rubbed his face. “I guess we both don’t know how to explain things.”

“That’s okay. I’m here if you wanna talk.” Duck cuddled Gabe closer.

“After you’re feeling better.” He looked up to finally face the other. “For now...didn’t you mention wanting kisses.”

Duck grinned as Gabe leaned up to kiss his face, giving his own in return. While they had things to talk about and recover, for now they could just enjoy the moment’s peace.


End file.
